Protecting The Hurtful
by Lady Daendre
Summary: An AU fic with vampires of extraordinary strength called Sith Vampires lurking in the shadows. Can a Jedi slayer save the Jedi Temple from these creatures? Find out! CHAPTER 9 is UP...PLEASE R&R!!
1. I-Falling So Slightly

Title: Protecting The Hurtful  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic where vampires exist just as numerous as the rest of the population in the Star Wars Galaxy and Earth is a planet in the Core Worlds. Few Jedi have been chosen as Vampire Slayers. Vampires are trying to bring the universe into chaos by increasing the number of Sith Warriors. As soon as a Jedi becomes a vampire, they immediately turn to the Dark Side. The only weakness of these Sith vampires is chopping the head off with a lightsaber. A new girl at the Jedi temple, Lily, gets picked on by almost every student. Even the noble Masters seem to have a problem with her. When one very special person reaches out to her, Lily gets some help slaying the vampires. But can she stop every single Sith vampire from turning the very people who pick on her into vampires? Find out in 'Sith Vampires Attack!'  
  
Disclaimer: * sniffle * All right, I'll admit it! I don't own Obi-Wan…or Buffy the Vampire Slayer…but I do own this idea, and Lily so NO ONE STEAL IT OR ELSE!!!  
  
Rating: Let's keep this PG-13…language, violence, very possibly some romance if I'm in a good mood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1~Falling So Slightly  
  
Legend:  
  
" " – Quotes  
  
' ' – Thoughts  
  
:: ::-Mind projection  
  
Lily plopped her books down onto the hard wooden floor of her new apartment and looked around. She had to remember to please Master Yoda for letting her stay in the Temple for the sole purpose of slaying vampires. She already knew most things about being a Jedi, having studied them in elementary school back on Earth. She had built her own lightsaber without the help of a Jedi Master looking over her shoulder to make sure she was doing it correctly. She ran a hand through her loose black hair and heard the snickers behind her. She could tell through the Force that every single person laughing at her standing outside the door was laughing at her choice of clothing.  
  
"What…you've never seen revealing clothing before?" Lily asked, and everyone fled before Lily could pursue him or her.  
  
Yes, this was going to be a long stay in the Jedi Temple.  
  
Lily walked out into the dark, dank air of Coruscant. Because of the vampires, it was always night, never day. They figured out a way to block the Sun, and roam freely. No Jedi were told the real reason for the never- ending darkness, only the few Chosen Ones were told the truth.  
  
"What's wrong, Lily?" a woman asked, walking into the room. "You should be happy, this is your first day in the Jedi temple. I sense much fear in you."  
  
"I don't understand it…these Jedi act like children! Picking on me for no reason! Sometimes I think they're out to get me," Lily said, sighing. "I mean…they should respect me for protecting…I mean…uh…" Lily was stuck and didn't know how to get out of this.  
  
Luckily, Lily didn't need to worry about explaining herself, because two figures burst into the room to introduce themselves.  
  
"Hello, Master Selina-Frinn, Padawan Lilly-Kostavil. I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon said.  
  
Obi-Wan bowed after his name was said. His short spiky brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail while he let his Padawan braid fall to his chest. His eyes sparkled like the sun hitting the waters of an ocean and his tunic was the same sandy-brown color of the rest of the apartment. Lily sensed that the Jedi weren't interested in dressing fashionably, which is why she would regret being unable to wear her usual outfits.  
  
"Obi-Wan…Kenobi," Lily repeated, smirking as she stared into his gorgeous sea-blue eyes. No, she wasn't in love with the Padawan, like everyone else. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She assumed that he would put her down, just like everyone else.  
  
"Yes…you can say my name," Obi-Wan said, laughing. He looked to his Master to say something. Those sea-blue eyes couldn't penetrate deep into his inner thoughts, as Qui-Gon was mind-blocking him.  
  
::Lily…I know your secret.:: Qui-Gon mind-projected to Lily.  
  
Lily's eyes flew open wide. She looked at the old Master, who was acting all innocent.  
  
::Don't worry, your secret's safe with me,:: Qui-Gon teased, lifting his lips up to reveal fangs. He made them disappear just as Selina glanced at the Master.  
  
Lily struggled to keep her hand away from her lightsaber. She knew her mission was to find the Sith vampires and kill them, but she also knew that there would be several disguised as light Jedi. Her assignment with these creatures was to watch them and kill them after they made their first move. Because Qui-Gon knew this, Lily knew he wouldn't make his move until he's fulfilled his enjoyment by teasing her, playing with her endurance.  
  
"I must keep calm…" Lily mumbled. "Don't…hurt…" Lily forgot that she was saying this out loud, and hoped no one made out the words.  
  
"What's that, my dear?" Selina asked. "You must have spaced out, Obi-Wan and his Master have volunteered to help you find your way around the temple while I teach classes. Qui-Gon will help train you until I return."  
  
Lily's gaze shifted to Qui-Gon, who was grinning mischievously. 'There's no way I'm getting through this training session….' Lily thought, hoping she was blocking her thoughts well enough.  
  
"Come with us, Lily, I shall lead the way to the sparring room while my Padawan and you get better acquainted," Qui-Gon said, devoid of any emotion.  
  
"So, Lily," Obi-Wan began. "You're quite old to be suddenly accepted as a Jedi."  
  
So far, no snickering. Lily was beginning to wonder if Obi-Wan was different from the others. How could she lie to the oh-so-irresistible Padawan? With his tuggable braid, and the thick accent, it's almost as he could easily separate truth from lies.  
  
"Well, let's just say Master Yoda was feeling very generous today," Lily said, winking. She wondered just how Master Yoda could allow this to go on; he probably didn't even know that Qui-Gon was no longer on their side.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. The sound of his laughter was like listening to singing birds. How could anyone resist him? Why would anyone want to?  
  
"We're here, quit the chit-chat and we'll get straight to work," Qui-Gon sneered. His plan wasn't going so well; his Padawan should be despising the girl for getting in so quickly, not getting along with her! "Obi-Wan why don't you show her what I want? Fly from platform to platform, don't stop until you get to the end."  
  
"But Master, do you really think she's-" Obi-Wan started, but was cut off. Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, who seemed lost in thought. What he didn't know is that Qui-Gon was sizing her up to see just how much of the Force he should use to injure the girl almost to the point of death, but not quite. He wanted Lily to suffer just like his people have suffered under her blade.  
  
"Of course she's ready!" Qui-Gon barked. His gaze shifted to his apprentice, who seemed calm, but had edginess to him. He guessed that he was nervous for the new Padawan. He would have to reprimand the boy for having such feelings.  
  
"I just hope you know what you're doing," Obi-Wan said, looking at Lily and shrugging. 'What's gotten into my Master? He's changed so much since I last remember.'  
  
Obi-Wan used what he learned from his Master to leap from platform to platform. He made an astonishing leap from the second to last platform to the last one, which was by far a long leap, even for the strongest Padawan.  
  
"Great work, my Padawan," Qui-Gon said, not showing any sign of appreciation towards the boy.  
  
Lily took in a deep breath. She knew she couldn't make that last leap very easily, so she hoped that if she couldn't make the jump, someone would at least catch her, if not help her. "Well…here goes nothing."  
  
Lily took a running start, to accelerate fast enough in order to make the first leap. She tapped into the Force to make the second, then third, then fourth leap. The last leap was very difficult to make, and she was so close to the platform until she felt something pulling her down…Qui-Gon was trying to kill her!  
  
"No!" Lily screamed, feeling herself accelerating quicker than she should. She knew just what Qui-Gon's plan was, that she was to suffer until the very end, and this made her angry beyond belief. She tried to focus that anger enough to straighten her out, and to keep her from slipping deeper into the Dark Side than she already was.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't let the fall faze him, he just ran as quickly as possible, and also felt a force pulling him back. He knew he wasn't going to reach her in time, so he reached out through the Force to slow her fall down. Lily crashed into the hard wooden floor and thought that every bone in her body had ached. "Lily!"  
  
Obi-Wan tried his best to keep from showing his emotions, and looked to find his Master, but Qui-Gon had vanished. "What…? What is going on?" he asked Lily, whose eyes were closed, but could still hear the conversation.  
  
::I think there's something I should tell you…:: Lily mind-projected. She struggled to say the rest before she completely went unconscious. ::I'm not exactly who you think I am…I'll tell you the rest after I've been healed properly.::  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes lit up. 'She's still alive…that's a good sigh,' Obi-Wan thought, gathering the unconscious girl into his arms. He practically ran the rest of the way to the Healers; he didn't want to risk anyone stopping for questions. He didn't need everyone ganging up on his Master. He looked down at the girl and smiled. She was absolutely beautiful with her raven black hair and soft green eyes. Once he made it to the Healer, he waited outside, just gazing at the site that everyone else seemed to ridicule.  
  
~*~  
  
((A/N: Just a cool idea I thought up in Physics…that's the only class I'm ever able to brainstorm in!)) 


	2. II-Refusing To Believe

Title: Protecting The Hurtful  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: * sniffle * All right, I'll admit it! I don't own Obi-Wan…or Buffy the Vampire Slayer…but I do own this idea, and Lily so NO ONE STEAL IT OR ELSE!!!  
  
Rating: Let's keep this PG-13…language, violence, very possibly some romance if I'm in a good mood.  
  
Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter; I'm trying to go away from the usual Obi-Wan romance fics. Don't worry; Lily won't fall in love until much much later in the story! I've got the plot all worked out ;D See previous chapter for Legend and summary.  
  
Note 2: Just a word about the vampires. They can't walk in sunlight and they can only be killed by decapitation by the crystals in lightsabers. They're less like Buffy's vampires than the Anne Rice ones. A vampire can only be created by drinking the blood so that one drop is left, and then having the victim drink a vampire's blood. If there's anything else I forgot to mention, please do ask!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2~Refusing To Believe  
  
"Did you hear what happened? Obi-Wan nearly killed a Padawan!" Lily managed to make out from her bed in the Healers.  
  
"I heard something completely different. I heard that Lily girl was off training the platforms by herself and Obi-Wan tried to catch her in time before she fell, but couldn't," another voice said.  
  
One of the Healers walked into her room at the Healers and smiled. "I'm sorry about making you suffer in the bacta tank," she said. She had golden brown hair that fell to her shoulders and wore the standard uniform of a Healer. She placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. "You had three cracked ribs and came very close to collapsing a lung."  
  
"Wow, how'd I manage that?" Lily asked, barely remembering anything.  
  
"Perhaps this young man could answer that," the Healer said, letting Obi- Wan into her room, and walking out the door to give them some privacy.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I can't really remember to clearly…what happened to me?" Lily asked. She tried to read his thoughts to see what he was thinking, but Obi- Wan was blocking them for some reason.  
  
"I thought you could tell me. We were in the platform room and my Master had you try a very hard leap. I thought you would make it, but it seemed that gravity was a bit too strong," Obi-Wan said. 'God she's even more beautiful than I thought!'  
  
"Now I'm starting to remember!" Lily said with a growl. 'Stupid Qui-Gon…he tried to kill me!' Lily thought.  
  
"You said…before…or rather mind-projected…that you weren't who I thought I was," Obi-Wan said, hoping with all his heart Lily would remember and tell him the truth instead of lying.  
  
"Well, you know how I said Master Yoda was feeling very generous the day I was accepted…" Lily began, starting to let her eyes wander away from Obi- Wan's face. "Well…the real reason I got accepted was because it was necessary. You see, there's a breed of vampires roaming around Coruscant; they're the ones who made it night all the time. It seems that I'm one of very few people who can not only kill these vampires, but also possess the strength in the Force to defeat those called Sith vampires."  
  
"You're trying to tell me that you got in just because you can kill these…VAMPIRES?? Those things are just legends…fairy tales to get children to do chores or eat their vegetables," Obi-Wan said, stubborn as can be.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Obi-Wan. Vampires are very real, and I fear they're trying to take over the Temple as we speak," Lily said, letting her eyes meet Obi-Wan's eyes.  
  
"I won't listen to this! Now I know why those kids make fun of you…you just make up lies to try and make friends. Next time why don't you just be yourself and maybe you'd actually have friends," Obi-Wan said, getting up from his seat at the bed and making his way to the door.  
  
"I thought you were different, Obi-Wan…but you're just like everyone else, stubborn and shallow. Look in the mirror, Obi-Wan. I am being myself…" Lily said, struggling to get up, but her ribs still hurt her.  
  
Obi-Wan just scoffed at her and left, pondering on what Lily had just said. He realized what she said was true; he was acting like everyone else, just like he feared would happen. He decided to ask his Master for guidance, when Lily remembered the most important piece of information…Obi-Wan's Master was one of the Sith vampires and that's why he tried to kill her!  
  
~*~  
  
"You didn't kill her?" a voice called into Qui-Gon's comlink.  
  
"You said to make her suffer, unfortunately my Padawan got her to the Healers before her lung collapsed," Qui-Gon said. He sensed his Padawan coming near, so he tied up the conversation. "Don't worry, soon we will have the most powerful Jedi on our side, and I have just the idea of how to turn him against our enemy. He is coming, so I must leave you, goodbye." He switched off the comlink and placed it on the table.  
  
"Master, I need some help…this girl is driving me mad, but somewhere deep inside I know she's right," Obi-Wan said to the back of Obi-Wan.  
  
"Is it this…Lily?" Qui-Gon asked, hoping that he would say yes so he could start on his plan.  
  
"Yes, she tried to tell me some stupid thing about how she really got here and deep inside I feel she may be telling the truth…but it's so ridiculous!" Obi-Wan said, still not sure what to believe.  
  
"Let me tell you what I think. This Lily girl is trouble, stay away from her. She's already tearing at your reputation, everyone's starting to think you almost killed her!" Qui-Gon yelled. "If you just ran away with me when I called to you, no one would believe this rumor."  
  
"I couldn't just leave her…she's my friend and she could have died if I left her there!" Obi-Wan said, beginning to wonder what was going on with his Master. He wondered who could have spread those rumors about him, considering he only sensed Qui-Gon's presence at the time of her fall, and no one else's. Would his Master do something so strange just to get his boy's attention?  
  
"You have to stop worrying about others and focus on yourself and your reputation. Once you become a Jedi knight you won't have time to be with Lily, so don't try and focus on her. She'll just end up breaking your heart," Qui-Gon said, hoping Obi-Wan was buying all this senseless crap.  
  
"I know that there is meaning to what you're saying, but I just can't sit here and listen to this. There are more important people out there than yourself, Master, you need to open your eyes before they destroy you!" Obi- Wan said, storming out of his room. He needed to find a Jedi knight that would tell him something more reasonable. He looked around for Lily's Master.  
  
~*~  
  
"I know not many people like you right now, Lily, but you have to help Obi- Wan even if it seems like he's starting to become part of the crowd. If you don't help him, I fear he will end up in this room with you and there will be nothing we can do to help him," the same Healer with the golden brown hair said.  
  
"I just don't want to break his heart, that's all. I can tell by the way he looks at me that he wishes he weren't training to be a Jedi knight, just so he could be with me," Lily said, sadly. "The truth is, I like Obi-Wan, but that's where it ends. I can't love someone I just met…and I don't even know if I can trust him to keep my secret."  
  
"I'm glad you told me, Padawan Lily, I am someone you most definitely can trust," the Healer said, with a smile.  
  
"What is your name again?" Lily asked, trying to search her memory for the name to this face.  
  
"Bernadella," she said, with a smile across her lips. "You shall be cleared to leave this room tomorrow, but I need you to rest in order for your ribs to fully heal. They're in one piece now, but should you strain yourself, they're weak enough to break again."  
  
"Thank you, Bernadella. If Obi-Wan stops by, tell him to please trust me and come when I wake up," Lily said, trying to force herself to sleep.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," Healer Bernadella said, moving into another room to inject another patient with some medicine.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master Selina, I need to ask you something," Obi-Wan said, sensing her uptightedness when his head popped into their apartment.  
  
"How did she get hurt?" she asked, before Obi-Wan could continue.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon forced her to do something she wasn't ready for," Obi-Wan said simply. "I tried my best to keep him from making her leap to the last platform, but he refused to stop."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," Master Selina said, a grim frown crossing her lips. "I think your Master has gone mad, he hasn't been acting himself lately."  
  
"I know…just today he's been telling me to stay away from Lily but I can't stop thinking about her!" Obi-Wan said, groaning.  
  
"I'd stay distant from Qui-Gon as much as possible. We cannot risk losing you to whatever your Master is suffering from," Selina-Frinn said. "Please be careful, you know I've always thought of you as the son I never had." Selina let a half-smile escape her lips when she saw Obi-Wan blush.  
  
"I'm going to visit Lily, I'm starting to believe that what she said was true," Obi-Wan said, placing a kiss on Selina's forehead. "You are like the mother I haven't had the chance to see in hundreds of years."  
  
~*~  
  
* Ahem * I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. Please tell me how I can make this better as the ideas just kind of flow and I don't really know what I'm doing hehe. 


	3. III-Revelations

Title: Protecting The Hurtful  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: * sniffle * All right, I'll admit it! I don't own Obi-Wan…or Buffy the Vampire Slayer…but I do own this idea, and Lily so NO ONE STEAL IT OR ELSE!!!  
  
Rating: Let's keep this PG-13…language, violence, very possibly some romance if I'm in a good mood.  
  
Note: Enjoy this chapter; it should be full of mush if I play it correctly!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3~Revelations  
  
Lily woke up with a shadow hunched over her. She expected to feel fangs digging into her neck, but it turned out to be Obi-Wan placing a kiss on her forehead. Lily blushed and tried to make it seem that she didn't feel...well in a passionate mood at the moment.  
  
"You're awake," Obi-Wan said. "I was beginning to fear that you would be asleep past my vehicles class."  
  
"I don't sleep that late," Lily said, laughing. I do believe I can go back to my apartment now." Lily grinned and hoped that Obi-Wan wouldn't make it so difficult to keep him away from her as much as possible.  
  
"Let me help you," Obi-Wan offered, placing his arm around her waist. Lily flinched; her ribs were still aching.  
  
"Thank you," Lily said when they got to her apartment. She gasped when she saw Qui-Gon standing over a sleeping Selina. "Stay away from her," Lily ground her teeth, trying to keep her anger down. She was just really glad that Obi-Wan had gotten to her in time.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up and smiled a hideous smile with his fangs showing. "Well if it isn't the injured Padawan," he said.  
  
"Get out of here before I call upon the Council," Lily threatened. She looked over to Obi-Wan to see what his reaction was, and wasn't surprised to see him in a state of shock and horror.  
  
"Fine, but if you do tell the Council, I shall make it known just why you got in here so easily," Qui-Gon said, jumping out of the window and flying down to the ground, unharmed.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Obi-Wan asked, snapped back into reality.  
  
"I told you vampires were real...your Master used to be a normal Jedi, but he must have gotten bitten and stayed in the temple for espionage," Lily said, whispering to let Selina sleep.  
  
"I should have trusted you...you were telling the truth, but I was too ignorant to believe you," Obi-Wan said, moving closer to her so that his face was right in front of hers.  
  
"Obi-Wan, please, you're making this too hard!" Lily said. "I must tell you something else...we Jedi Slayers aren't allowed to fall in love with other Jedi...it's been a rule for as long as there have been vampires in the universe," Lily turned her head away to prevent Obi-Wan from seeing her tears.  
  
Obi-Wan felt an icicle from the caves of Hoth strike his heart just then. He couldn't believe Lily had rejected him like this. Ever since the Jedi Council changed the Code to allow certain love relations, Obi-Wan was hoping for his soul mate to come to him. Now she had, but she was hands- off.  
  
"Well...if I didn't know any better I would think there was a conspiracy to drive me insane," Obi-Wan said, not trying to stop his tears from flowing. "You can't...fall in love with a Jedi...but you can fall in love with anyone else?"  
  
"Yes..." Lily said, her voice cracking. "I'm...I'm sorry, Obi-Wan...but I doubt I'd find anyone as sweet and caring as you that's not a Jedi." Lily was trying to make it sound that she hated this as much as possible. Her feelings for Obi-Wan had changed in the past hours, and when she knew that Obi-Wan was definitely not like everyone else, she wished for her Code to be changed.  
  
"Well...I guess I should go. Beginners' Vehicles calls," Obi-Wan said, rushing out of the room and wiping his tears off.  
  
"Wait, Obi-Wan!" Lily yelled, but Obi-Wan didn't hear her. He was too busy wishing he never met her so that his heart didn't break into tiny pieces.  
  
Selina had been awake all along, but didn't make it look like she was awake in order to hear the entire story. She felt bad that her Padawan couldn't love Obi-Wan. Selina could tell in the way she looked him in the eyes before that the girl was in love. Selina vowed to make an attempt to change this Code of hers.  
  
~*~  
  
"You mean you DIDN'T get her?" a man wearing all black and petting a beast half-lion half-bird spoke into a comlink.  
  
"I couldn't...Obi-Wan and Lily rushed in just in time. The boy knows; the plan failed, my Master," the voice in the comlink said. "We need a new one, this stupid Lily is ruining everything!"  
  
"Don't worry, I have just the idea in mind. I shall debrief you later, though, I have a feeling your Padawan will be coming soon. This time he might block your connection," the man said. "Griffin, it looks like you will need to intervene. Bring me the boy."  
  
~*~  
  
"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" a girl asked. She twirled a piece of her curly hair around her finger and looked into Obi-Wan's eyes. She was one of Obi- Wan's true friends and was concerned when she saw his red, puffy eyes.  
  
"Got denied by a girl," Obi-Wan said, staring out into space. "She's the most beautiful girl ever, too. Don't you ever wish you could fall in love with someone, Jenghana?"  
  
"Every day..." Jenghana said. She sat down, adjusting Obi-Wan's braid as she did so. Their teacher walked in and class began, as it normally did. No one else noticed the faint trace of sadness on his face.  
  
Jenghana passed him a note which read, "Tell me what happened, Obi-Wan, I want to find out exactly why this girl dumped you."  
  
So Obi-Wan, in his depressed state of mind, decided that he would tell her the truth and hoped it would change her mind about Lily. He knew she was always with of the crowd, believing gossip and going along with everyone else. He couldn't help Lily alone, and Jenghana could possibly help.  
  
Dearest Jenghana,  
  
The girl who dumped me was Lily. She's the new girl, and I'm sure you know who that is. Everyone's been picking on her, but somehow I managed to see more than what everyone thought they saw. She told me that she couldn't fall in love with me because of her secret. I cannot write this on paper, so I will tell you later. Just remember that sometimes people are superficial and don't peer beneath the skin of someone. I hope you believe me on this, you have always been my truest friend.  
  
Friends forever,  
  
Obi  
  
Obi-Wan pushed the note to Jenghana's foot and she intercepted it while their teacher, a Jedi Master with black hair and piercing gray eyes named Hellin, didn't even notice. While the boring lecture continued, Obi-Wan placed his chin on his hand and drifted off into a dream.  
  
~*~  
  
"Please, I know how important it is for your Code to uphold, but recently we have revised ours. Just this once, don't you think you can just revise it just this once?" Selina asked, kneeling before the S.O.S., more commonly known as the Secret Order of the Slayers.  
  
"We cannot do this, we created that law for a reason, and it will stand," one of the slayers, a brunette wearing a trench coat and concerned more with her beauty than anything else.  
  
"Well perhaps you should follow more closely with our Code. I see you're concerned so much with your appearance that you have forgotten what creates happiness. If a Jedi is happy, they fight better. Your appearance will get you nowhere, but friends, and more importantly love will help you in the long run," Selina barked out.  
  
"I don't want my girls drooling over stupid Padawans and spending more time with them than slaying!" an auburn snapped back.  
  
"This is a special girl. I believe that she will perform better, and perhaps have an ally, if you let her love...just this one," Selina said, hoping that they would change their minds very soon.  
  
"We shall think over this. In the meantime, will you bring Lily to me when she doesn't have classes? We wish to speak with her regarding this matter," the brunette said.  
  
"Certainly," Selina said, bowing respectfully before she left.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily looked out at the setting sun and let a simple tear trace her features before putting the hood over her face. She resolved the matter, if she wasn't going to be able to work here because the pain of looking at Obi-Wan each day would be too troublesome, than she would run away. "Goodbye, Coruscant. Until another day...Obi-Wan."  
  
But before she could take another step, she spun around and was looking straight into the sinister eyes of Qui-Gon Jinn. "I believe you've been a very, very bad girl."  
  
~*~ 


	4. IV-Surprises Galore

Title: Protecting The Hurtful  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: * sniffle * All right, I'll admit it! I don't own Obi-Wan…or Buffy the Vampire Slayer…but I do own this idea, and Lily so NO ONE STEAL IT OR ELSE!!!  
  
Rating: Let's keep this PG-13…language, violence, very possibly some romance if I'm in a good mood.  
  
Note: Just got the 2nd Moulin Rouge Soundtrack...*sniffle* the tenth track makes me cry every time...just can't get that picture of Satine in Christian's hands out of my head!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4~Surprises Galore  
  
Lily revealed a smile on her lips and laughed scoffing at the vampire and the pet that stood at his feet. "You really think you can kill me, do ya?"  
  
"Of course I can, I nearly did it last time," Qui-Gon said, putting his hand out. "But this time I don't want to kill you. Take my hand, and we shall rule the galaxy together. With a slayer on our side, we shall be unstoppable!"  
  
"You think I'd just take your hand and believe all these promises? That I'd just betray the one I can't love?" Lily asked, and started to walk off until she felt a constricting force around her neck. Qui-Gon was successfully choking her!  
  
The griffin had other plans, though. He was to insure that the girl was not killed, and stuck its claws in Qui-Gon's shoulders, interrupting the Sith vampire's concentration.  
  
Lily, able to breathe again, hurried away, far out of Qui-Gon's mental reach. She ran to her room, quickly changed out of the hospital clothes and into her Padawan clothes. She adjusted her braid and ran to her class. She knew she would be late, and her teacher would make a fool out of her just like everyone else, but if she didn't go at all, her Master would be even more furious. She realized she had forgotten about her plan to run away when she stepped into class, but she resolved to not avoiding Obi-Wan as much as possible.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why did you do that?" Qui-Gon growled at the griffin. "I wasn't going to kill her, but I needed to make her known that I would if she wouldn't join us. I would leave her with one breath before I let go."  
  
"Tell that to your Master, I'm sure he'd love to hear what you've almost done," Griffin growled.  
  
"Well at least I wasn't the one who let her run away," Qui-Gon said, almost ready to kill the half-bird half-lion creature.  
  
"I won't tell if you don't tell," Griffin offered.  
  
"I would care less if you told, I would like to see His Excellency choke you to death for letting her live a pure life another day," Qui-Gon said, turning to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
"Obi-Wan, tell me this secret that you couldn't put onto paper," Jenghana said. "I really want to know whether this Lily girl is worth befriending. She seems nice, but some of the rumors seem so true."  
  
"She's protecting us all against a breed of Sith warriors...they're vampires with the power of the Force on their side," Obi-Wan explained. "She can't love me because of her own Code that she follows by."  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan, I had no idea," Jenghana truly felt guilty for mocking Lily just yesterday. "You know...I'll help you get rid of those people who think you nearly killed the girl and are rejoicing because of it, if you'll get me to Lily and ask for her forgiveness..."  
  
"I don't know if I can even look at her again," Obi-Wan sighed. "She was so beautiful...so angelic."  
  
"I know, love hurts. Believe me," Jenghana said, a jealous feeling struck her heart then. Jenghana had realized that one year ago, on this day, Jenghana was turned down by her own best friend, who said, 'I don't want to ruin our friendship.' Jenghana had to rush out of that hallway before she shed tears in front of Obi-Wan.  
  
"Wait, Jenghana, where are you going?" Obi-Wan called. Then, he saw Lily approaching and felt tears returning. But, before he could even think about crying, he bumped into a girl dressed in very un-Jedi like clothing. She had blonde curly hair and wore a trench coat.  
  
"You must be Obi-Wan, I recognize you from Lily's descriptions," the girl said. "I'm Beth."  
  
Obi-Wan took Beth's outstretched hand and laid his lips on top of them. "Yes, I'm Obi-Wan. What is it that you wish to talk to me about?"  
  
"A friend of yours spoke to us and we realized that you and Lily belong together...therefore, I thought I would take the pleasure in telling you first...that you and Lily can officially fall in love. We have decided that for you alone, this love could make Lily stronger," Beth said, and knew by the sparkle in Obi-Wan's eyes that she might regret this, but at least she would know that her Lily would be happy.  
  
"You mean it...Lily can love me??" Obi-Wan was overtaken by surprise and ran to a confused Lily, grabbing her in a huge bear hug.  
  
"Uh...Obi...? I thought I told you I'm not allowed to love..." Lily said, partially confused, but loving this attention she was receiving...until she felt her ribs aching again.  
  
"Your friend just informed me that you can love...they revised their Code especially for you!" an excited Obi-Wan said. Obi-Wan calmed down and there was silence in the hallway before the Padawan brought his lips to Lily's and the two shared a moment of passion, hearing the occasional sniffle coming from Beth. Lily broke away when she realized she had promised to meet her Master in the workout room.  
  
"Uh...I've gotta go. But you promise to meet me in my apartment later and plan a way to get Qui-Gon?" Lily asked, a sly smile reaching across her lips.  
  
"I will be waiting for you," Obi-Wan said, racing to find Selina so that he could figure out a way to avoid his Master.  
  
~*~  
  
Selina proceeded to the apartment she shared with Lily, and was looking at some papers she needed to read, until she bumped into a figure. She looked up into Qui-Gon's eyes and saw that they were empty and filled with coldness. She knew that he was evil from what she heard Obi-Wan and Lily talking about yesterday.  
  
"Qui-Gon..." Selina gasped. There was something about that coldness in his eyes that prevented her from moving. 'What's happening to me...? I should be running to my apartment and locking my door...so why do I feel that I must stay?'  
  
Qui-Gon was listening into her thoughts. "Because you don't want to, my dear. We used to be lovers...until that fateful day I caught you with that damned..." his voice trailed off. He didn't want to hear himself say that name. He feared that his anger would build up to the point that he couldn't take it anymore and ended up hurting the one they so desperately needed.  
  
"Let me go...I will get you some help! Master Yoda-" Selina was interrupted by a voice on the comlink she carried with her.  
  
"Master Selina, come in. There is evil on the premises. It checks out to be somewhere near you. Please go check it out and be careful," the voice said.  
  
Master Selina stared into the eyes of Qui-Gon one last time and said softly, "I still love the Qui-Gon I used to know...but you I cannot ever love." Selina hurried away while Qui-Gon penetrated her mind and made her turn around.  
  
"Seli, we need you!" Qui-Gon growled. "And we'll get you at any cost."  
  
Qui-Gon slowly walked up to Selina, placing his entire concentration on her, until he felt a metal object hit his head and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Are you alright, Master?" Lily asked, rushing to hug her. "Thanks for appealing to the S.O.S"  
  
"Oh yes, about that, did Beth ever find you? She told me over the comlink that they all agreed to change the Code for you," Selina said, smiling when she noticed how happy Lily looked.  
  
"Yes she found me...and just in time, too! I was ready to run away... I suppose Qui-Gon kind of stopped me in the nick of time," Lily said, scratching her head. "But now I have no reason why I should leave...I have everything here...friends, love, maybe not family, but I do have enemies which must be vanquished!"  
  
"You do have family, Lily. We are your family, even if we're not blood- related," Selina said, placing an arm around Lily's shoulders. "No matter what, we shall be there for you. Now I think we'll skip that workout room and go straight to Yoda. He must know the evil that is inside the temple."  
  
~*~ 


	5. V-Messing Around

Title: Protecting The Hurtful  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: * sniffle * All right, I'll admit it! I don't own Obi-Wan…or Buffy the Vampire Slayer…but I do own this idea, and Lily so NO ONE STEAL IT OR ELSE!!!  
  
Rating: Let's keep this PG-13…language, violence, very possibly some romance if I'm in a good mood.  
  
Note: Woohoo! Saw 'The Phantom Menace' for the fifth time yesterday!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5~Messing Around  
  
"Master Yoda, you must believe me that Qui-Gon is evil. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this," Lily said. She looked to her Master for support and secretly wished she had brought Obi-Wan along for assistance.  
  
"Believe you, we will not," Yoda said.  
  
"Qui-Gon is honest and truthful. We see it in his eyes," Mace explained.  
  
"When was the last time you even looked in his eyes?" a voice called from the door. It was Obi-Wan; he had come to help them. "I have heard that he hasn't been to the Jedi Council in a year."  
  
"False that must be..." Yoda stated.  
  
"It isn't false. I saw him transformed as a vampire with my own eyes. I wouldn't tell you guys this if it wasn't true! I loved my Master before I knew he was a Sith vampire, and you know that," Obi-Wan said, a tear in his eye from remembering all the times he and his Master shared before he turned on them.  
  
"Master Yoda, Qui-Gon nearly killed me in the work out room. He deliberately pulled me down to increase acceleration...that is how I got those nasty bruises and cracked ribs from falling just thirty feet in the air," Lily said. "You have to believe us, Qui-Gon could prove to be trouble if we keep him here. He almost got to Selina...and he almost got to me."  
  
"We will think it over, but in the mean time, I do believe you two have reserved time in the work out room. You better go if you don't want to lose your spot," Mace said, without even a smile.  
  
Selina and Lily bowed before they exited. "I truly hope that they do eject him from the temple...I can't stay here knowing there's someone out to get me," Lily said.  
  
"Believe me, I know exactly how you feel. Perhaps we should take Obi-Wan with us...I don't feel safe knowing he's Qui-Gon's Padawan," Selina said, with a fearful look on her face.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Lily said, with a sly grin on her face as she stopped to catch up with Obi-Wan, who was sluggishly walking back to the apartment he shared with Qui-Gon. "Obi..." Lily began, trying to overcome her nervousness of just looking at his face.  
  
"Yes, Lily?" Obi-Wan asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Would you like to come with us to the work out room? I'm sure we could persuade them to let you come as well," Lily said, winking. "Pleaaaaaaaaaase," Lily pleaded.  
  
"I would be delighted to," Obi-Wan said, with a grin. "I was hoping you'd give me an excuse to not go back to my apartment..."  
  
"Yes...I feel your pain," Lily said, rubbing the remains of the bruise on her back.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed as they walked off to the work out room, leaving Selina in the rear to make sure Qui-Gon didn't end up attacking them while she was in front.  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon sat in his apartment, alone, meditating to try and free himself of his usual angers.  
  
"Just one year ago...Obi-Wan was just as arrogant as I am now and he turned down his first girlfriend at my suggestion...just one year ago when I became this," Qui-Gon muttered. "Everything before that is a blur...why can't I remember anything?"  
  
"Because you don't need to," a voice said behind him. He spun around to find himself face to face with a girl who resembled Lily a little too much. "Those memories will poison your mind, we just supply you with better ones."  
  
"Lily...?" Qui-Gon asked, confused.  
  
"Not quite the real one, but a replica. I'm here to terrorize the temple...and separate the two lovers. They need to be apart for as long as possible to weaken the slayer," the clone said.  
  
"What do you need me for?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"You must be the one to influence both of them. Unfortunately they already know you're a vampire, so you'll need to do it through subliminal messages."  
  
"I shall help you in any way possible," Qui-Gon said, bowing before her. "If it means getting rid of that stupid girl."  
  
"We cannot get rid of her, but if Obi-Wan breaks up with her, it will greatly weaken her, and fill her with fear and hatred. Then, we can ask for her to join us," the girl said, sinisterly. For I can only do so much as a clone."  
  
"Either way...having a goody-two-shoes around my boy pisses me off," Qui- Gon sputtered. "How shall we begin?"  
  
"First, we have to let Obi-Wan see me kissing someone else...that will greatly anger him and might work to our advantage."  
  
"Then let us begin. I cannot wait to be free of all this light around me." Qui-Gon motioned with his hand to all the light in the room. "I can tell the absolute darkness of Coruscant is growing weaker with the slayer's victories.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily, concentrate harder. You must release yourself of all this anger built up because of those kids. You cannot become the strongest slayer if you have all this anger!" Selina scolded.  
  
Lily tried her hardest to think of something that wouldn't make her angry, and her thoughts focused on Obi-Wan, which helped her jump to that last platform that had eluded her just two days ago.  
  
"I did it!" Lily exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"All right, now jump down," Obi-Wan said, grinning. "What good is it to jump to a high platform if you can't jump down to the ground properly?"  
  
Lily focused all her remaining energy on keeping her stable as she leaped off the highest platform and decelerated herself until she touched the hard wooden floor.  
  
"You're becoming quite the slayer," Selina said, placing her hands on Lily's shoulders.  
  
"I'm going to go in the halls, it's stuffy in here," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"All right, we'll be heading to our apartment," Selina said.  
  
Obi-Wan roamed down the halls and leaned against the wall, letting out a deep breath. He grinned at Lily as she and Selina walked out of the work out room. Lily paused for a second to blow him a kiss and wink before she continued.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and slowly walked back to the apartment, secretly hoping Qui- Gon wouldn't be home. He already knew that there was no chance he wouldn't be home, because where else would a vampire go if he didn't want to be noticed? His thoughts went back to Lily, and when he turned the corner, his jaw dropped.  
  
Lily, or rather the replica of Lily, was passionately kissing another Padawan, and it definitely wasn't anyone who resembled him. "Lily...?"  
  
The replica broke away from the kiss; turned around to grin for a second at Obi-Wan, and then turned back to the guy he was surprising with a kiss.  
  
Obi-Wan ran the rest of the way to his apartment in tears, and he was too deep in thought about what this meant that he didn't even notice the real Lily trying to stop him to find out what was wrong.  
  
"That's weird...I wonder what upset him so much," Selina said.  
  
"I don't know...but I have a very bad feeling about this," Lily said, grimly. "I think it may have something to do with a familiar presence I'm sensing..."  
  
"Describe this familiar presence," Selina ordered.  
  
"It feels a lot like...me," Lily said, starting to disbelieve what she had said the moment the words left her mouth. "But it can't be...I mean how could anyone have made a clone of me?"  
  
"It's possible...but I highly doubt it," Selina said.  
  
"Oh no...I think I know what happened!" Lily said, all of a sudden. "I just got a trace of what Obi-Wan was thinking..."  
  
"Poor Obi-Wan...you don't think he thought that was you?" Selina asked.  
  
"Why else would he be running at top speed with tears openly flowing?" Lily asked, her hands on her hips. "Someone's trying to break us up...but they didn't count on me finding out first."  
  
~*~ 


	6. VI-I Think I'm A Clone Now

Title: Protecting The Hurtful  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: * sniffle * All right, I'll admit it! I don't own Obi-Wan…or Buffy the Vampire Slayer…but I do own this idea, and Lily so NO ONE STEAL IT OR ELSE!!!  
  
Rating: Let's keep this PG-13…language, violence, very possibly some romance if I'm in a good mood.  
  
Note: Happy Palm Sunday!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6~I Think I'm A Clone Now  
  
Obi-Wan crawled into his apartment, distraught, when he saw Qui-Gon standing in front of him.  
  
"Are you all right, my Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
After all the excitement with Lily, Obi-Wan had forgotten about Qui-Gon being a vampire. "I just witnessed my girl cheating on me, how do you think I am?"  
  
"You poor thing, let me help you," Qui-Gon said, and was about to reach into his mind to influence Obi-Wan when Lily burst through the doorway.  
  
"Obi-Wan, listen to me," Lily said, holding up her clone by her hair. "It took me four nails on each hand and a chunk of hair to bring her to you!"  
  
"What is this?" Qui-Gon demanded. "Such displays as this can't help him forgive you!"  
  
"Forgive me? This whore's the one who kissed the guy," Lily said, growling. "Don't forget, Obi-Wan, your Master IS a vampire."  
  
"You mean…you aren't really trying to make me go insane?" Obi-Wan asked, moving closer to her.  
  
"Of course not!" Lily said, hugging him, but forgetting about her clone. She started going on a rampage, breaking everything on sight to get their attention.  
  
"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, bringing his eyes to hers.  
  
The replica used hypnosis through her stare to make him walk near her. Lily's cries were drowned out by Qui-Gon's hand around her mouth.  
  
"Now, finally we'll get the ally we need!" Lily said, about to dig her fangs into Obi-Wan's neck.  
  
"Hey guys, I have great news!" Selina said, bumping into Lily and Obi-Wan, releasing the boy from his trance.  
  
"Thank you, Seli," Qui-Gon muttered sarcastically, letting go of the real Lily.  
  
"Foul play?" Selina asked, looking at the clone and to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Just leave, already, you know I'm evil, I'm sure you also figured out the whole clone thing…damn boy can't shield his feelings."  
  
"Let's go, I have some good news," Selina said, glowing.  
  
"Tell me!" Lily said, excited to hear what was happening.  
  
"It looks like we get to uh…take care of Obi-Wan…until they can find a new Master for him…and well Qui-Gon may not be ejected, they're keeping a close watch on him to make sure he is indeed what we say he is," Selina said.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "You mean it…I get to stay with you?"  
  
"Would I lie? I'm always honest!" Selina said.  
  
The three walked into the apartment and Selina sighed. She looked down at the picture of Qui-Gon she had drawn, and he wrote on the back, "Love you always, Seli."  
  
"What's wrong, Master?" Lily asked.  
  
Selina never told her Padawan about their past relationship. She still decided whether there would ever be a right time.  
  
~*~ 


	7. VII-Vanished Without A Trace

Title: Protecting The Hurtful  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: * sniffle * All right, I'll admit it! I don't own Obi-Wan…or Buffy the Vampire Slayer…but I do own this idea, and Lily so NO ONE STEAL IT OR ELSE!!!  
  
Rating: Let's keep this PG-13…language, violence, very possibly some romance if I'm in a good mood.  
  
Happy Passover! Hope you all enjoy your Spring Break :D  
  
Note: I came up with my own idea! Thank you muses!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: Vanished Without A Trace  
  
Obi-Wan stood over her, licking his lips. Then, he pulled her upright and brought his mouth greedily to her neck. Blood dripped from his teeth as he went to dig his teeth into her veins and suck the life out of her.  
  
"Please, Obi-Wan, don't do this!" Lily screamed, trying to persuade him not to bite into her flesh and drain of the red liquid that let her live on to fight evil.  
  
But Obi-Wan didn't listen; he just dug into her flesh and drank greedily the wine that gave life to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily woke up from her nightmare-doomed sleep covered in sweat, and shivered violently. Her hand flew to her neck and she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that it was all a dream. She looked over at Selina, who was sleeping soundly, and she reached out of the Force to ease her sleep, as she was stirring and mumbling inaudible things.  
  
She walked out the door and jogged around the dark temple with ease, hoping that she wouldn't run into anyone who enjoyed taking his or her time out to make fun of her. They laughed at her, seemingly finding new things to ridicule her with.  
  
"Lily…your hair's too thin…now it's chunky!" they said. What were they…her old 'friends' in high school??  
  
Obi-Wan had run after her when he heard her get up in the morning and finally caught up with her near the fountains. When Lily stopped and let out a sniffle and a few tears, Obi-Wan ran and threw his arms around her to comfort her.  
  
"What is it, dear?" Obi-Wan asked, running a hand through her untamed hair and kissing her forehead.  
  
"I had a horrible dream…and these people just don't seem to give a shit about me…" Lily said, openly crying.  
  
"Don't worry…you will defeat them, I'll promise you this much…I will help you!" Obi-Wan said and realized they were being watched from somewhere. He noticed a creature perched on top of the fountain jump up, flap its wings and brought its talons to Obi-Wan's tunic, grasping a hold of some of the fabric.  
  
"Obi-Wan! No!" Lily shouted, and she looked sadly up to see Obi-Wan and the half-lion half-bird creature slowly disappear from her view. "I have to find a way to bring the light back…"  
  
Jenghana ran out to greet the two Jedi, and had seen Obi-Wan get captured so easily. She was alarmed that such a creature would be able to maneuver through the heavy traffic of Coruscant safely, and hoped that it didn't end up killing her friend in the process. "You must be Lily…" she said, holding out a hand.  
  
"Yes…aren't you in my mechanics class?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, the name's Jenghana," she said as Lily shook her hand. "Obi-Wan told me about you…and how you declined him. But, I take it you two are currently together."  
  
"Yeah…well I suppose you know about me being a vampire slayer…" Lily said. "Obi-Wan told me he told you about my secret."  
  
"Yes…and I'm sorry I was so cruel to you. I don't really know why I did it, actually…I don't know why any of these people are being so mean," Jenghana said, sighing.  
  
"It's the ever-present darkness," Lily explained. "It's supernatural, so it must have some effects on people…bringing out their evil side at times. Only people as pure as you and Obi-Wan can withstand its effects, I suppose."  
  
"Really…I'm pure?" Jenghana asked, shocked. "I…thank you for not turning me away like you did to Obi-Wan at first."  
  
"I couldn't turn you away…you wanted to befriend me, and frankly, at this time, I could use all the help I can get!" Lily said, laughing. "I'm going to need you to help me if we want to see Obi-Wan alive…and still pure."  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Obi-Wan asked when he awoke, tied up to a chair with a humongous snake slithering towards him.  
  
"We know that only those who have slight impurities can become true vampires. So, we are unleashing the Great Snake into you. Once it bites you, your body will fill with its poison and you will become it, while it will become you," Qui-Gon explained.  
  
"I'm still confused…" Obi-Wan said, trying to stall for time while he frantically tried rubbing the rope against a sharp nail in his chair.  
  
"You won't be for long," Qui-Gon said, and spoke some undecipherable words that seemed to belong to a different language and the snake lunged towards Obi-Wan, its fangs penetrating his skin.  
  
Obi-Wan cried out in pain as the poison filled his veins. He felt himself vanish from the face of the Earth and fainted within the chair he sat in.  
  
~*~  
  
Selina sat upright in her bed and smiled at the two figures that walked into the room then. "Hello Jenghana, I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Well I suppose you only saw me when you were with Master Qui-Gon," Jenghana said, smiling.  
  
Selina gasped. She didn't expect that secret to be revealed any time soon.  
  
"Is this true? You used to…be with Qui-Gon?" Lily asked, disbelieving the vision in her mind.  
  
"Well…that was when he was good. Now I have no attraction to him, whatsoever. He broke up with me anyway…I have a feeling he's been using our past relationship to penetrate my weakness," Selina said, sadly. "Where's Obi-Wan?" Selina realized that Obi-Wan hadn't followed them inside.  
  
"He…got captured," Jenghana explained. "I saw it happen, it was quite unavoidable."  
  
"But…a Jedi like him," Selina said.  
  
"Not even a chance he could have escaped it…the bird was too quick to use any Force push to get him off course," Lily said.  
  
"Will he be okay? Without him…you'll be…" Selina's voice trailed off.  
  
"Doomed? I think not. They can't turn him into a vampire, he's too pure. Only Jedi with traces of impurities…rather large traces, might I add, can be made into vampires," Lily said. "I've been reading up on vampires in my spare time…"  
  
"Well what a good girl you've been! What do you think they'll do to him?" Selina asked.  
  
"I have no clue…all we can do is pray that he will be okay," Lily said, sadly.  
  
~*~ 


	8. VIII-Back So Quickly

Title: Protecting The Hurtful  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: * sniffle * All right, I'll admit it! I don't own Obi-Wan…or Buffy the Vampire Slayer…but I do own this idea, and Lily so NO ONE STEAL IT OR ELSE!!!  
  
Rating: Let's keep this PG-13…language, violence, very possibly some romance if I'm in a good mood.  
  
Hope you have a happy Easter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8~Back So Quickly  
  
Obi-Wan awoke, but through his eyes he could not see anything. He could only taste his surroundings, and it was then that he realized he didn't have the power to move his arms or his legs. He sensed that his surroundings were small, but the door was left open so he could escape. When he realized that the only way he could move was through slithering, he figured out what happened. He was the snake that bit him earlier.  
  
He tried to open his mouth and speak, but all he could do was stick out a forked tongue and hiss. If snakes cried, he would have cried then and there, for Lily and for Selina that he couldn't save them like this…or could he?  
  
He slithered his way out the door and down the long, dark halls out into the endless streets of Coruscant. He figured out he could glide along the air by using his cobra-like fins as wings. He may have been a snake, but he wasn't your average python.  
  
'Don't worry, my darling Jedi, I will find you and convince to you that the imposter is not me!' Obi-Wan thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily woke up the next day with a feeling of guilt in her heart. When she saw Obi-Wan's body sleeping next to hers, she almost celebrated. She grinned at his sleeping face and placed a kiss on his forehead. She walked over to a sleeping Selina and gently nudged her awake.  
  
"Hey dear, what's wrong?" Selina asked, and then she saw him sprawled out across the couch.  
  
"He's back!" Lily whispered.  
  
"I see that…but how so quickly? That can't possibly be him!" Selina said.  
  
"You're always so skeptical! For once, believe that he somehow got away!" Lily said and skipped out into the dark hallways of the temple.  
  
She walked past many students, none of them mocking her. They had finally tired of picking on her, as there was a new person to torture. It was always the new kid, and Lily felt bad for her.  
  
She saw a trace of green, and when she raised her eyes she was staring face to face in the eyes of a giant snake. She tried to form words, even a scream or a squeak, but nothing came.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, how's he doing?" Qui-Gon asked. "And are you quite sure the boy is who we think he is?"  
  
"Yes he is most definitely Xanatos. And in Obi-Wan's body he'll be unstoppable. He is doing fine, but the snake has escaped and Lily is confronting the true Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan might still have some psychokinetic capabilities," a voice said, coming from somewhere inside the darker temple. A girl wearing next to nothing stepped out with long black hair tied into a ponytail wearing a golden dress.  
  
"My apprentice…he died, though," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"No, Xanatos was entrapped in the body of the snake, and that who was in Xanatos' body jumped. It was not as you appeared," the girl explained. She bowed before Qui-Gon and took her stance in the darkness once again.  
  
"Thank you, Spirit Watcher," Qui-Gon said, and he left, but not before saying a silent incantation, the effects of which were not apparent with the naked eye.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily looked into the snake's eyes. They seemed familiar to her, those gorgeous sea blue eyes…where had she seen them before?  
  
::Lily…it's me!:: the snake mind-projected into her.  
  
"What…who projected that?" Lily asked, looking for the person who sent her that message.  
  
::It's me, Lily! Your precious Obi-Wan:: Obi-Wan projected back.  
  
"O- Obi-Wan?" Lily stuttered. "Where are you…are you still in the apartment…and if so…what the heck is going on??"  
  
::Lily…I'm the snake! The real snake bit me and he's in my body…please, believe me!:: Obi-Wan projected.  
  
"B-but t-this isn't p-possible! Obi-Wan…he's in my apartment!" Lily said.  
  
::Love, that's not really me! You have to believe me…:: Obi-Wan slithered closer to her and Lily touched his scales. When the snake didn't make a move to bite her, she knew it was Obi-Wan.  
  
"Obi-Wan!!" Lily hugged the snake and ran to her apartment with the snake slithering behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Selina saw the boy wake up and smirked. "Xanatos, it's you isn't it? I've recognized those dark eyes before."  
  
"You caught me," Xanatos said, slowly moving toward her. "It's too bad your precious Lily walked off, or else there would be someone here to stop me from doing this." He grabbed her arms and started to tie her to the post.  
  
"You wouldn't dare…" Selina said, starting to get worried.  
  
"Xanatos, unhand her," a voice said, from behind. It was a male voice though, not a female voice, not belonging to Lily.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon," Xanatos said, grinning. "How nice of you to join us, here, please sit down."  
  
"I said take your hands off of her and untie her…NOW!" Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Oh come on, Master I was just having fun…" the boy in Obi-Wan's body pouted.  
  
"I said NOW!" Qui-Gon yelled. "Don't make me pry your hands off of her!"  
  
Xanatos put his arms up in the air, and Qui-Gon turned around to see why he was. Lily was standing in the doorway holding a specially designed crossbow with her ignited lightsaber propped onto it.  
  
"I wouldn't move…or else you'll end up on the floor as a pile of dust," Lily said and pointed her crossbow at Qui-Gon because she refused to hurt Obi-Wan's perfect body.  
  
"Hey, doll, what about me?" Xanatos asked, and he flung the crossbow up in the air with a flick of the wrist.  
  
The snake moved in to coil around a frightened Xanatos and strangled it almost to the point of death before it bit deep into its skin, releasing its poisons into the body. Both Xanatos and the snake collapsed as the exchange of spirits took place once again.  
  
"Qui-Gon…" Selina said, tears in her eyes. "You…bad boy…you saved my life!"  
  
"Shh…next time you won't be so lucky," Qui-Gon spat, and walked away just as suddenly as he appeared.  
  
"Qui-Gon wait! Why can't you just open your eyes and be good again??" Selina asked, and she collapsed into Lily's arms and cried.  
  
"Shh, Seli, he's incapable of being good…not until we kill the snake," Lily said, with a hushed voice. "I think I have a plan."  
  
~*~ 


	9. IX-Captured

Title: Protecting The Hurtful  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Disclaimer: * sniffle * All right, I'll admit it! I don't own Obi-Wan…or Buffy the Vampire Slayer…but I do own this idea, and Lily so NO ONE STEAL IT OR ELSE!!!  
  
Rating: Let's keep this PG-13…language, violence, very possibly some romance if I'm in a good mood.  
  
Enjoy your Spring Break!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9~Captured  
  
Once the spirits were exchanged, and Obi-Wan was once again within his body, the duo caged the snake up in a strong durasteel cage. They weren't about to allow this perfect opportunity to lose the snake when they could find a way to destroy it.  
  
"I thought I lost you…" Lily said, holding him close to her. She let her face graze gently across hers and loved the feel of his skin against hers.  
  
"You'll never lose me…not even to that…thing," Obi-Wan said, pointing to the now-snarling snake.  
  
"What, you mean Xanatos? Well…I probably could have…" Lily said, looking away.  
  
"You mean…that's…XANATOS?" Obi-Wan asked, with a hint of disbelief hidden in his voice.  
  
The snake seemed to nod and grin with its lipless mouth. It rolled over in its small cage, and tried its best to get comfortable.  
  
"Wow that thing is starting to freak me out…" Obi-Wan said.  
  
"What about it?" Lily asked. "I mean…it looks like just a normal snake…almost acts like a normal snake…only bigger."  
  
"Well…it's acting more like…well…Xanatos…" Obi-Wan said.  
  
Lily laughed. "What's so bad about that guy…?" she asked.  
  
"Everything…he used to be my Master's Padawan…until he turned to the Dark Side," Obi-Wan said, looking away. He knew his Master had always been comparing them, and now that he had a vague idea of what was going on, he knew exactly what he would do.  
  
"Oh…I'm sorry…I had no idea," Lily said, feeling regret in her throat.  
  
"It's…okay," Obi-Wan said, hugging her.  
  
Lily kissed his forehead and smiled. "I think if we get rid of this snake, the forever darkness part will end and I have a hunch that some vampires will turn good again…of course it's just a hunch…"  
  
"Where's Seli?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know…she was here a minute ago…" Lily said, looking around.  
  
~*~  
  
"Seli…what do you want?" Qui-Gon asked, standing so that his back was turned away towards her.  
  
"You know what I want…" Selina said. "We had something before…then you had to go and break it up and ruin my life…" Selina said with tears in her eyes. "Now I just want to make sure you don't have the same thing happen with my Padawan."  
  
"Well I'm sorry if that happens, but that's not what we have planned next," Qui-Gon said. "You're welcome to stay…well if you stay permanently, of course." Qui-Gon turned around and laughed. With a motion of his hand, he shut the door, locking it.  
  
Selina looked around and noticed she was surrounded by Sith vampires. She knew there was no way out…except to use her lightsaber. She smirked and ignited it.  
  
"Well…who wants to die first?" Selina asked, and with a flick of the wrist, she summoned the vampires around her and a fight ensued.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily sat in Obi-Wan's lap and waited. There was not much more they could do because their Masters were both away and they were supposed to wait for Selina before going to the work out room.  
  
"We can't just sit around here and wait forever…what if Selina actually went to Qui-Gon to face off with him once and for all?" Lily asked.  
  
"She said to wait…we can't disobey your Master…" Obi-Wan said holding her close to him.  
  
"But what if they do get to her? We can't possibly destroy the snake without Seli's help…" Lily said, trying to squirm out of Obi-Wan's lap, but he held her too tight.  
  
"They won't get her on their side…trust me, I know what I'm doing," Obi-Wan said.  
  
::Do you really know what you're doing?:: the snake mind projected to Obi- Wan with a most slimiest smile ever.  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and loosened his grip around Lily. "Some times I wish I could just cut him in half with my lightsaber…"  
  
"Yes…but that would be too easy. I have a feeling we have to go back to that very same volcano his body fell into," Lily said, with a grim look on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Seli got rid of the last oncoming vampire and smirked when she turned around to face Qui-Gon…but Qui-Gon was a lot closer to her than she thought he would be and he captured her. "Hello, my dear…"  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Selina asked, suddenly letting her fear show.  
  
"I think you know very well what I'm going to do," Qui-Gon smiled, revealing his fangs once again.  
  
"Oh gods…now I regret telling Obi-Wan and Lily to wait for me…" Lily said and closed her eyes as the sharp pain filled her neck and she was forced to drink from his arm.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think we'll see her again?" Lily asked, suddenly feeling a break in her bond with Selina, and losing her comforting presence.  
  
"Oh…we'll definitely see her again…just not the REAL her," Obi-Wan said, glaring at the snake. "This is all your fault, isn't it?"  
  
The snake nodded and grinned…if a snake could grin it would have at least.  
  
"Stupid snakes…now I see why Qui-Gon hated them," Obi-Wan said, and he fell back on Selina's comfortable bed.  
  
"We can't fall asleep tonight…not with a new vampire roaming around…we need to stay awake, because Selina will be able to get through the door," Lily said.  
  
"We'll take turns," Obi-Wan said. "This way we can at least get some sleep. If anything happens, then we'll wake the other up," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Good idea! Sounds familiar…like in a book I just read…" Lily said. "Oh yeah! I remember…you wouldn't have heard of it, it was only released on Earth."  
  
"What book?" Obi-Wan asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"The 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy…" Lily said, grinning. "Ah that Legolas…"  
  
"Hey…I'm sure he doesn't compare to me," Obi-Wan said, and laughing, he pulled Lily onto the bed and tickled her.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
